I Hate You (Not Really)
by Kuudere Violinist
Summary: If you asked anyone at Hetalia Academy for Talented Students what a defining quality of the school was, chances were that the majority would say the same thing: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland hated each other. But there's a fine line between love and hate, and these two may have already crossed it. High School AU. One-Shot.
If you asked anyone at Hetalia Academy for Talented Students what a defining quality of the school was, chances were that the majority would say the same thing: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland hated each other. It was a fact that any student would come to learn. Not only did they have daily shouting matches in the hallways, but they had to beat each other at everything. Every time, Arthur failed in P.E., Alfred was first to laugh, and when Alfred flunked a test, Arthur was the first to mock him. It wasn't odd to anyone that they hated each other. Even at first glance, Alfred and Arthur were polar opposites.

Alfred was the strong, handsome, football star, All-American boy. He had the typical neat dirty blond hair, and blue eyes that shone as if the world was one big shiny present. He smiled as if every day was Christmas, but rather lacked in common sense and pretty much every field of academics. Sure, he could play any sport he tried, but when it came to actual schoolwork, he was scratching his head and staring blankly at his desk. He considered life one big party and made it his goal to slack off and have fun.

Arthur, on the other hand, was the sarcastic, stern, head-of-the-class, class president. He had messy shaggy blond hair, navy eyes that glared from beneath a pair of unusually large and bushy eyebrows, and a permanent scowl. He could make you feel like the tiniest ant on Earth and strongly believed in school over all else. He absolutely failed dismally at any sort of physical activity, but he made up for it with his intelligence. He got straight A's on everything and was already being looked at by several top colleges.

Naturally, Alfred and Arthur hated each other.

It was a typical Monday morning. Arthur was talking quietly with his friend Kiku, a quiet, slender, Japanese otaku, and gesticulating animatedly with his hands when Alfred walked by with his friend Ivan, a burly, scary, Russian dude.

"Hey Eyebrows," Alfred said, "Do those eyebrows keep you warm? It's kind of chilly out."

"Thanks for the warning. I'd ask you if you're cold, but I'm sure your ego could keep you warm," Arthur retorted.

Alfred fake-laughed, "You're so fucking funny, Arthur."

He glared and shoulder-bumped Arthur whole walking away. Arthur growled.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy?" Arthur said.

"About thirty times a day," Arthur and Kiku's friend Elizaveta Hedervary said as she walked up to them.

A sly grin came over Elizaveta's face. Arthur shook his head frantically, "Don't."

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders, "But I still think you two have the hots for each other."

Arthur groaned. Elizaveta adored yaoi ships. She shipped everyone in the school, and her latest ship happened to be him and Alfred.

"I think Liza's right," Kiku said, "You two are a cute couple."

"You have no idea how much that makes me puke in my mouth," Arthur rolled his eyes, "Besides-"

"We know," Elizaveta groaned, "You have your stupid online boyfriend."

"He's not stupid!" Arthur whined, "He's nice and sweet-"

"And probably some forty-year-old man somewhere," Elizaveta finished.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I gotta get to first period."

"You still have thirty minutes, Arthur," Elizaveta called after him.

"I know," he said, "But I want to show Mr. Vargas my English essay."

That was false. He ready did want to show Mr. Vargas his English essay, but he only needed ten minutes to do that. Arthur walked in the direction of his English classroom, but instead if going inside, he ducked around a corner.

Arthur walked a bit further until he got to the library. He sat down at a table inside and pulled out his computer. He pulled up a chat website and logged on.

 **Arthur Kirkland has signed on**

 _AK: Are you on?_

 _AJ: yeah hey artie!_

 _AK: Don't call me that._

 _AJ: aw I bet youre making that cute face_

 _AK: What face?_

 _AJ: you know when those giant eyebrows of yours furrow and your scowling and trying to look grumpy and scary but you just look cute_

 _AK: How do you even notice these kinds of things?_

 _AJ: because i love you! hope those eyebrows keep you warm ;)_

 _AK: You were such a git this morning. That almost offended me, but I'm sure you won't be cold either. You know, that ego must keep you warm._

 _AJ: ;D_

 _AJ: ...i dont like pretending to hate you_

 _AK: Me neither, but there's nothing we can do about it. Our parents would kill us if they found out. I know how homophobic your dad is, and my mom is._

 _AJ: whats homophobic mean_

 _AK: What am I going to do with you? It's like you have the intellectual capacity of a fly. It means hating gays, like us._

 _AJ: oh yeah thats my dad and your mom theyre buttholes_

 _AK: Buttholes indeed, but I have to get to first period. Bye._

 _AJ: you still have ten minutes and if youre me you have twenty ;)_

 _AK: I want to get there early so I can show Mr. Vargas my English paper, and unlike you, I don't want to be late._

 _AJ: of course you do that's my artie bye artie_

 _AK: Bye. I love you._

 _AJ: I love you too ;)_

 **Arthur Kirkland has signed out.**

 **Alfred Jones has signed out.**


End file.
